The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree hereinafter denominated varietally as "Crystal Rose" and more particularly, to a nectarine tree which is somewhat remotely similar in its harvesting date to the nectarine tree Arctic Glo and Arctic Rose, (U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 7,884 and 7,889 respectively) but which is distinguishable therefrom, and characterized principally as to novelty by producing fruit which have a larger size, noteworthy flavor, firm flesh and distinct flavor.